Computer applications typically require a user to periodically change passwords in order to decrease the probability of the user's password being compromised. For example, computer applications may require a user to change passwords according to a timeframe (e.g., every 90 days) and/or after number of times that a user logs in using the password (e.g., every 200 log ins). In addition, when a user periodically changes their password, a malicious person is less prone to capture the user's password from “shoulder surfing,” which involves the malicious person repeatedly observing a user's login procedure and identifying different characters of the password during each observation until the malicious person captures the user's entire password.